


Silver

by peachmilk_tea



Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: bad luck beads, gays in love, jet star and fun ghoul are saps, minor mentions of violence/gore, yes this is sappy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmilk_tea/pseuds/peachmilk_tea
Summary: jet star realizes he's (just a little) in love with fun ghoul
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Jet Star (Danger Days), Party Poison/Show Pony (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this was written on a whim and not checked very much, pls point out any mistakes!
> 
> anyways im a sap who loves gay saps so here ya go :)

The first time Jet realized he was in love, he was sitting in a booth listening to Ghoul ramble on about a new type of bomb he was making. Jet was trying to pay attention, he really was, but he kept getting pulled away by Ghouls lips, all pink and soft and constantly moving. His mind kept drifting to the way his heart felt, so full and bursting at the seams. Jet didn’t understand it yet, he just knew he’d never felt that way before. He was startled out of his thoughts when Ghoul giggled and said, “So with the explosiv- hey are y’even listening to me? Jet. Jet, hey.” Jet blushed and kissed him softly, realizing he’d been so focused on the way Ghoul’s eyes lit up in passion that he’d forgotten to listen. “Sorry, sorry. What were you saying?” Ghoul descended back into his ramblings, his hands a blur of inked flashes, his eyes wide with excitement and a huge grin plastered on his face. Jet ached to keep the way he looked etched into his mind, tucked away so he could always be in this moment.

At some point, the topic of love came up when Jet and Poison were stargazing on the diner roof. He didn’t know what prompted him to ask the question, but before he could bite his tongue was barrelled out of his mouth. “Hey Pois, how’d you know you were in love?” he asked, cheeks flushed as soon as he finished talking. Poison gave him a soft look, something unfamiliar written on their face in conjunction. Jet couldn’t place it. Maybe it was a knowing of somesort, but Jet just brushed it off.

“I just, knew, I guess. We weren’t doing anything special when I realized it, I just looked over at Pony making a silly face from across the table and knew. I wanted to stay in that moment forever.” Jet got a familiar feeling in his chest. A knowing. He replayed the memory of him and Ghoul from that day, and a sickly sweet burn filled his chest. That’s exactly how it felt; he wanted to stay in that moment forever.

Poison didn’t say anything more after that, but their gaze told Jet everything he needed to know. They didn’t need to say anything, Jet knew they knew. And that was okay, he trusted Poison not to say anything. He trusted them with their life, in all aspects. They looked him in the eyes before taking in another drag of their cigarette. “So,” they say, exhaling a cloud of smoke into the sky, “when are y’ gonna tell him?”

\------

The second time it really dawns on Jet is when Ghoul fucks up a bomb and almost gets himself ghosted. Ghoul wasn’t able to get himself far enough from the blast before he detonated it, and it sent him flying backwards at least 15 feet. Jet was the first one by his side, both as his boyfriend and the crew’s medic. Ghoul was fucking lucky, too, as he didn’t break anything or get a concussion, just some gashes on his abdomen which were easily. Jet thanked the Witch for keeping him from being worse off, and he prayed that he’d never have to patch Ghoul up from stupid mistakes like that for a very long time.

When everything settled down, Ghoul and Jet resting in bed, it was then he realized how much it would hurt if he lost Ghoul. It could’ve been so much worse, and Jet was so fucking thankful that it wasn’t. The shock of adrenaline had worn off hours ago, and the Jet had almost made himself sick with worry. He was so anxious about what could happen in the future, and what if he wasn’t there to help? What if something truly horrible happened and there was nothing he could do? It took a while, but eventually Jet calmed down enough to crawl into bed next to a passed-out Ghoul in hopes of getting some rest. As exhausted as he was, though, he still couldn’t get to sleep. He let out a shaky breath and rested his chin on the top of Ghoul’s head. “Fuck, Ghoulie, I was so worried,” he whispered, the words more watery than he anticipated. Apparently Ghoul was still awake, too, because he cracked an eye open and mumbled, “‘M sorry, Star. I’ll be more careful next time. Swear on the Witch.” Ghoul closed his eyes again and within a few minutes, he was snoring peacefully. Jet was too tired to process the day anymore, so he let himself be lulled into sleep by Ghoul’s soft breaths.

\-----

The third time, it hit Jet like a train.

They were alone in the diner, Party and Kobra took the Girl on a run to Tommy’s, and they’d been doing random stuff together all day. Jet could tell there was something on Ghoul’s mind, but he didn’t want to push too much. Jet just let him be, and when he was ready he’d talk about it. But as the sun dwindled, Jet grew more concerned. It wasn’t like Ghoul to be so closed off this long. Usually, it took a bit before Ghoul talked about what was bothering him, but it never took this long. He wouldn’t admit it, not in a million years, but Ghoul was a fucking sap at heart, and sometimes he justed needed a little validation. Jet understood, and he always wanted to make his family, especially Ghoul, feel loved and safe. Which is why Ghoul’s distance was worrying him so much.

It wasn’t until nightfall, after Party, Kobra and The Girl were back from their run and long asleep, that he finally said something. They were huddled on the couch, Ghoul laying parallel on Jet’s lap while he read, when Ghoul said, “Jet,” in the softest voice he’s ever heard. Jet closed his book and set it on the floor, turning his head to meet Ghoul’s eyes. In them he saw apprehension flash, but it was gone in an instant and Jet’s heart fluttered. Even in the dim lighting, Ghoul’s hazel eyes swam with affection. Jet’s breath hitched, entranced by the way the pale moonlight framed his face, all soft and shadowy. Jet’s chest filled with that familiar burning, his heart swelled and his lungs felt like they were made of stone. He loved Ghoul so deeply he didn’t know if he could contain it anymore.

He didn’t trust his voice yet, so he just reached up and tucked a piece of Ghoul’s hair behind his ear. They gazed at each other for a moment longer before Jet croaked out, “Yeah Ghoulie?” Jet’s hand was still pressed to Ghoul’s face, warming his cold cheek underneath his rough fingers. Ghoul took a sharp breath before digging around in his pocket. When he finally pulled it out, Jet’s breath caught in his throat. The glossy finish of the beads shone brightly in the moonlight. Jet caught glimpses of vibrant colors; yellows, blues, greens, and. Fuck. Right in the middle of the bracelet was a silver bead. Jet could already feel the sting of tears behind his eyes. A silver bead. For him. Ghoul loved him too. Jet’s thoughts were swimming, his vision getting blurry, when Ghoul spoke again.

“I- I know it’s not a particularly special moment or anything, but I’ve had it for a while and I thought it was time,” he said, his gaze momentarily flicking down to look at the bracelet before locking eyes with his again. He had a sheepish grin on his face, and before he could even think about speaking again, Jet pulled him forward to lock their lips together. Not a kiss that was bruising, but was just enough to where they could feel it. It was long, more sharing-air than a true kiss, but neither of them cared. When they finally parted, Jet could feel the wetness from both his tears and Ghouls.

“Fuck, Ghoul,” a small giggle escaped his lips, surprising both Ghoul and himself. He reached into his own jacket pocket to pull out a similar band of beads, filled with colors, and in the center sat a silver bead. “I love you so much Ghoulie, I was waiting for the right time, but this is fucking perfect,” he said, his voice cracking at the end. They brought their foreheads, just listening to the other breath before descending into a fit of laughter. Jet could swear his heart couldn’t be fuller, until this exact moment. His chest ached in the best way possible, and his stomach hurt from laughing so much. Jet hadn’t thought that he’d ever have this- to love and be loved in this way, so totally and completely.

They kissed again, short and sweet, before tying the beads on each other. There was truly no greater feeling in the world. They laid in comfortable silence while Ghoul tied the strand to Jet’s wrist, and when he was done he peppered Jet’s face in little pecks while muttering, “Love you. Love you. Love you” after every one. When they both settled down again, they held each other close as they drifted off to sleep, feeling safe and content. They went to sleep knowing they were loved, and they went to sleep knowing they would be loved when they woke in the morning. As Jet was pulled into sleep, one thought rang in his head. _I want to stay here forever._


End file.
